Nobuchika Ginoza
Nobuchika Ginoza is a 28 year old Enforcer working at the MWPSB Unit 1. He was demoted from the Inspector rank just like his previous partner, Shinya Kougami after he witnessed the death of his father. Appearance Ginoza has chin length black hair and green eyes. He wears eyeglasses, despite the fact that he has perfect vision because he believes that wearing them will helpt to preserve his PP. However, after being demoted to the Enforcer rank, he ditches his glasses despite the fact that he said he disliked the way his face looked without them, especially his eyes. The real reason he gave up his glasses was probably because Masaoka, in his final moments, had told Ginoza how their eyes were similar. He usually wears darker colors, wearing a dark suit and tie which is covered by a black coat when he is working in the field. Ginoza loses his left arm after it is crushed in episode 21 and while it isn't made clear, it is most likely a prosthetic arm, similiar to his father. Personality When he was an Inspector, Ginoza was very strict when it came to his job and made an effort to have no emotional bond with his Enforcers, for fear of clouding his Psycho-Pass. It is later revealed in the anime, that his father is Masaoka, a latent criminal and an Enforcer on Ginoza's team. Ginoza's bitterness contributes to his view that Enforcers are less-than human, treating them as "dogs" and even calling them so. When Akane joins his team, he warns her against becoming friendly with the Enforcers, though she does so anyway, particularly with Kougami. Ironically, Ginoza fears that Akane will go down the same path as the Enforcers, though it is he who stumbles in his job performance and goes the very route he feared for Akane, thus repeating the sins of his father. Due to events which occur in the series, his Psycho-Pass began to grow cloudy. Despite being told to get treatment, he ignores the advice and focuses only on his job. It is the violent and untimely death of his father, Masaoka, that creates an emotional upheaval in Ginoza's psyche, causing his Crime Coefficient to increase to 140, resulting in him losing his position as Inspector and demoting him to being the very thing he despised, a latent criminal. Ginoza, however, isn't content to stay in treatment and, being a detective through and through, he leaves isolation after 2 months to return to the MWPSB, as an Enforcer who works under the very trainee he used to supervise - Akane Tsunemori. Following his demotion and return, Ginoza is shown to a bit more laid back, shown to smile a bit more and not get offended by personal questions, as before, any mention about why he did not get along with his father, was a taboo. Plot Ginoza informs newcomer Akane Tsunemori on her first mission since joining the MWPSB. Soon after, the Enforcers show up and Ginoza splits them into two teams. Kougami and Masaoka are ordered to stay with Akane for her mission while he goes with the other two Enforcers, Kagari and Yayoi. After Kagari finds the suspect, Nobuo Okura, Ginoza tells him to take care of him. However, when Kagari uses the Paralyser on Nobuo, it doesn't work because he used stimulants, causing him to escape. Fortunately, Akane's team manages to kill Nobuo. However, this makes his victim aggitated and when Masaoka points the Dominator at her because of her high PP reading, Akane stops him and the victim tumbles down the stairs. Akane manages to stop Kougami from killing the victim and is shocked when Ginoza shows up above them, shooting the victim with the Paralyser, knocking her out. She later gives him a report on the case, and he asks her if she thinks she made the right decision. Akane says that the patient is showing signs of improvement, so she doesn't regret her decision. He asks Kougami what he thinks, but he simply states that she just fulfilled her duty. Drone Factory Murders Ginoza and Akane discuss their newest case, in which three people were found dead in the factory, leading him to believe it may be a murder case. When Ginoza and Akane are arrive at the factory, Akane tells him that she thinks she'll get along well with the Enforcers. However, Ginoza counters this by asking her if she means get along with them as colleagues or as their handler. He goes on to say that fools learn by experience, while the wise learn from history, and tells her that he hopes she's not a fool. The manager explains the factory to them, stating that it is offline, meaning that certain technolgy such as the Dominators themselves cannot work inside it. Ginoza tells the manager that they should use the Dominators but he keeps making excuses for them not to do so. At their briefing, Ginoza gets upset with Masaoka and tells him that latent criminals are the trash of society and reminds them that their duty is to manage an orderly society using the Sibyl system. However, Kougami questions his statement, asking if three people dying within one year is maintaining order. He suggests that he should handle it but Ginoza yells at him to shut up, causing Akane to carry him outside to talk to him. She tells him that she agrees with them and states that she'd like to try Kougami's plan. Ginoza expresses his surprise at this and Akane asks him about what happened between him and Masaoka. However, Ginoza gets angry and glares at her, saying that since she's a fool she'll learn from her experiences. The Enforcers end up solving the case thanks to Kougami's plan, closing the case. The Mystery of the Talisman Impersonator Ginoza fills Kougami, Kagari and Akane on their new case. A man named Hayama Kimihiko's toilet hasn't been working for 2 months, yet he hasn't filed a single complaint. Thus, the MWPSB has sent them to investigate. Kougami quickly solves the mystery behind the case however, and suggests that Ginoza investigate the sewers to find his remains. At their briefing, the group decides to get in touch with Hayama's still active avatar. Ginoza and Akane enter the CommuField and eventually follow Talisman to a CommuField owned by Spooky Boogie. Ginoza suggests that they should check their access logs but turns to discover that Akane had disappeared. When she comes back later, she informs them that there will be a party in Exoset, a club in Roppongi and that Talisman will be there. When they reach the club, the plan goes smoothly until Akane turns on her Dominator, alerting Choe Gu-Sung that the MWPSB were nearby. He activates a device that switches everyone's avatars to Talisman's causing mass confusion. Ginoza is seen watching the chaos from the outside, stating that they were caught. In their meeting, Ginoza asks what his motives could be, suggesting that the suspect may be doing it for kicks. Kougami warns Ginoza not to delve into a criminal's mind too much, otherwise he might get sucked in. Ginoza teasingly asks him if that was a warning to himself, causing him to smirk. He then orders Shion to trace Talisman's access routes to locate him, but Kougami tells him that there is another way to capture him. However, Ginoza waves him off and states that he's still going to find the access routes. When he does, he goes with Kagari and Yayoi. However, when they go inside, Kagari activates a bomb which was planted in a room. Even though Kagari and Yayoi were closer to the explosion, Ginoza was the only one who was injured, something he questions after they got out. Before he can ponder on it further however, he gets a call from Kougami who informs him that they found Shoko's remains it the sewers, stating that her murder happened before dawn. At their meeting, Shion tells them about a case which she found, about Melacholia's Rainy Blue. She says that the person who controlled Melacholia was killed in an accident half a year ago, but his avatar is still active. Kougami concludes that the murderer is one of their fans because he knows all three avatars and can imitate them perfectly. They pull up charts of how each fan spent their day after each person died and eventually narrow it down to one person: Mido Masatake. They locate him and Akane, Kougami and TMasaoka intercept him at his appartment. Unfortunately, he manages to cheat death by turning a corner and having only his arm blown off when Kougami fires the Eliminator at him. However, he doesn't last long and Ginoza, Kagari and Yayoi locate him again, this time killing him for good and ending the case. Afterwards, Ginoza comes to stand next to Akane on the MWPSB's rooftop. There, she tells him that she finds it hard to believe that Kougami has the same mind as a homicidal maniac such as Mido just because he's a latent criminal. Ginoza warns her to draw the line between her and Enforcers. He also tells her that he once lost a partner who made that very mistake and states that he doesn't want her to follow that path. He then sends her the file of his former partner and reminds her to destory it after reading it. The file reveals Kougami as the partner that Ginoza lost. The Grusome Artworks The Bureau gets a call about some kind of art piece found on display in the middle of a park. This "art piece" is revealed to be a human body that has been made into art via plastination. When they go to the scene, Ginoza decides to take Kougami off the case because of it's similarities to the case that Kougami is currently still obssesively working on. He says that he doesn't want him on the case because his emotions may get the better of him. They eventually go to Oso Academy, which is the school where all the victims came from. While working in the school, Ginoza is surprised to see Kougami and Akane entering the school premises. He tries to stop them, however Akane tells him that the suspect is in the school. Kougami calmly walks around him and attempts to kill the suspect, who is in fact Rikako Oryo. Unfortunatly, she manages to escape when a teacher stops him. The team eventually tracks her down and goes into an abandoned location in the school to find her. When they arrive they are shocked to find that the two students who went missing from the school had already been turned into artworks as well. Rikako manages to evade the police, but ends up being killed by Toyohisa anyway. However, the MWPSB never found her remains. The Fox Hunt Akane informs Ginoza and the rest of the team that Kougami has gone missing after he went underground in some abandoned subway tracks. Ginoza truly believes that Kougami had escaped despite Akane trying to explain to him that they aren't sure yet. While they wait outside, Ginoza takes it too far and tells Akane that it will be her fault when Kougami is killed because she was unable to supervise him properly. Before he can continue however, Masaoka comes up behind Ginoza and grabs him by his jacket, lifting him off the groud. He gives him a warning before slamming him into the drone with the Dominators. Right then, they get a call from Kougami, who is requesting back up immediately. Ginoza yells at the others to send every drone they had inside and they rush in to save him. Ginoza arrives on the Hunting Grounds and finds an injured Kougami. Masaoka patches Kougami up and runs after Akane, who has gone to face Makishima alone. Ginoza watches over him until peramedics arrive. Later that evening, when Kougami wakes up, he asks Ginoza where Akane is. He says nothing and just looks over in the other direction. Kougami follows his gaze and he sees Akane, who is in grief over just losing her friend. Relationships Shinya Kougami main article: Shinya Kougami Kougami is Ginoza's former partner and his best friend since high school. His relationship with Ginoza is more towards co-workers relationship, and is sometimes strict and cold. Although he treated Kougami coldly, he still accepted whatever conclusion or any evidents that Kougami had found during investigations. Ginoza also, still cared and worried about Kougami although he is a latent criminal, as shown in episode 18 when he hesitated to shoot Kougami with a hacked Dominator, before Akane interfered and shot him instead. Akane Tsunemori main article: Akane Tsunemori Akane was the new Inspector who was assigned into Division 1 at the beginning of the series. Ginoza was shown to be very strict towards her, to the point that he scolds her harshly in front of the Enforcers. Although he treated her coldly for most of the series, he actually cared for her as he did not want her to fall and lose everything in her life just like what happened to Kougami, also because he did not want her to face the same pain that he had felt before. By episode 20, he is shown to have slowly accepted her ability as an Inspector. Tomomi Masaoka main article: Tomomi Masaoka Masaoka is Ginoza's father, a former detective and one of the Enforcers in Division 1. Ginoza had a strained relationship with Masaoka due to the fact that his father was a latent criminal; as a result, he and his mother suffered from the mis-understanding and rumors about latent criminals, and was bullied during high school. Ginoza seemed to have less respect for Masaoka and sparsely talked to him early in the series, however, after he decided to talk to him in episode 9, he slowly began to talk to him more. Masaoka later sacrifices himself in order to protect his son from a bomb, rather than to fulfill his duty as Ginoza was telling him to. This death later caused Ginoza's PP to rise, leading him to becoming a latent criminal. At the end of the series, Ginoza is shown talking to his father's grave, also without his glasses, likely because their eyes are similar, and Ginoza now wants to keep a part of his father with him. Trivia *Kougami and Ginoza were best friends since high school. Once Ginoza told Kougami his future plans on becoming an Inspector, Kougami quickly decided to also become an Inspector. *Ginoza's ID as an Inspector was 00475-AEAJ-3975-1. * According to one of the radio dramas, Ginoza didn't have problems with vision and only wore them because he believed that keeping them clean would help preserve his Psycho-Pass. He also did it because he disliked the appearance of his eyes, choosing to hide them instead. However after Masaoka tells him how his eyes were the same as his when he was young Ginoza stops hiding his eyes with his glasses, probably choosing to have some part of his father remain with him. *Ginoza is a dog lover, and he owns a Siberian husky named "Dime". The 7th radio drama -"Keijika no Inutachi, 24ji" (Dog of CID, 24 hours a Day), Dime was used to participate in Tokyo Dog Show 2112, which undercovered by Ginoza and Kougami. He also helped the men to capture the culprit. *Ginoza also had another dog named Ron, who's already deceased. *Gino was born on November 21st, 2084 (Scorpio). *He is the tallest member of his Division, standing at 183 cm tall (exactly 6 ft). *Like his father, his blood type is O. *He lost his left arm in episode 21. Ironically, his father, Masaoka, also lost the same arm. *Ginoza is said to be a '1000% virgin' and never dated for twenty years, dedicating his time in studying to become an Inspector so he can be close to his father. *One of his hobbies is coin collecting, which he got from his grandfather. *His love for gardening came from his grandmother. *Gen Urobuchi likes bullying Ginoza the most. Interestingly, Sasayama also bullied him by telling him a lie about Valentine's Day and called him "Ginoza-sensei", without the latter person knows that it means to insult him. *Ginoza was bullied during high school because his father was a latent criminal. *GInoza also has attributes to become a dog therapist and a garden coordinator. *In the 9th radio drama -"Mafuyu no Kaidan, 24ji" (Midwinter Ghost Story, 24 hours a day), it appears that Ginoza has a fear with ghosts. *The sports Ginoza's good at are tennis, skiing, and kendo. *His favorite food is bread, his least favorite is mulukhiyah. *He sleeps for 6 hours per day. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Public Safety Bureau Category:Inspectors